


The Light Behind Your Eyes

by daring_elm



Series: YLPYGS Extras [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Blood, HIV/AIDS, M/M, So much angst, Still, Terminal Illnesses, Unhappy Ending, Vomiting, also:, it's the '80s, read after byg, uhh while there's no violence there's A LOT of blood involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daring_elm/pseuds/daring_elm
Summary: This is where they lose the fight.Read first:But You're Gone
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: YLPYGS Extras [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512188
Kudos: 11





	The Light Behind Your Eyes

"Virgil?"

Virgil awoke with a jump at his boyfriend's voice. He rubbed his eyes, trying to blink the sleepy blur from them. "Ro?"

"Virgil!" Blood was dripping down Roman's lips, dousing the covers and the old t-shirt he was wearing. "Virgil, I-" Roman choked on a cough and more blood sprayed from his throat. "I'm so scared, Virge, please make it stop, make it-" He sobbed.

And all at once, it came crashing down over Virgil: This was where they lost the battle. It had just been a matter of time anyway, but now all hope was obliterated. Roman was dying.

Virgil sat up, finding Roman's hands in the dim light of the street lamps outside. "Hey, Ro, it's okay. Breathe, just breathe." He tugged his boyfriend into place so he could lean against him- sitting upright was supposed to help coughing, right? Virgil's mind was swimming.

He ignored the blood on the sheets, on his favourite t-shirt, covering Roman's chin and dribbling from his mouth. Roman's forehead was burning, but Virgil still pressed teary kiss after kiss to it in a faint hope that the distraction would ease the pain. "It's gonna be okay," he mumbled against Roman's temple. "I promise. Just stick with me."

Roman nodded, then coughed again. "I don't wanna go," he said faintly.

"I know, princess. I know." Virgil draped Roman's arm around his shoulders so he could rub his back, rocking back and forth. He hummed a few notes before his voice gave out, an old song he remembered Momma singing to him. Roman relaxed almost imperceptibly, but Virgil still decided to take it as a good sign.

"You are my sunshine," he sang, his voice choked up and strained. "My only sunshine."

Roman was still breathing. His eyes closed, and Virgil felt tears streaming down his face freely now- he knew he couldn't force Roman back awake. So he just sat and sang and listened for that fading heartbeat with all the might he possessed.

"You make me happy when skies are gray." Virgil bit his lip, forcing back a sob. Roman's head turned back, but Virgil could still feel his pulse against his shoulder. "You'll never know, dear, how much-"

"-I love you," Roman joined in, lasting just those three words before his pulse faded entirely.

"...Please don't take my sunshine away."

And in the night sky over New York City, another star disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry everyone
> 
> for it being so short and the, y'know, death
> 
> also the song is especially fitting i think 'cause it's a louisiana state song! that way roman is connected to his home in his last living moment :D
> 
> yell at me on [ my tumblr!](https://daring-elm.tumblr.com)


End file.
